


Un terrain vague, des enfants et beaucoup d'imagination.

by siotiti



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, Paris (City), World War II
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siotiti/pseuds/siotiti
Summary: Un beau jour de janvier 44, des enfants se reunissent à nouveau dans leur terrain de jeux.





	Un terrain vague, des enfants et beaucoup d'imagination.

Quand nos parents et mère nature nous le permettaient, on se réunissait l’après-midi pour se promener et jouer dans la grande capital française. On se retrouvait généralement dans un terrain vague entouré d’immeubles avec une voiture qui n’était plus fonctionnelle. C’était notre terrain de jeux, ici, on s'imaginait de nombreux aventure allant pour Eric d’une course automobile dans les rues de Paris ou tout autre grande ville à pleine vitesse, à James qui s'imaginait traverser les septs mers à la recherche de trésors ou de cités perdus depuis des siècles. Chacun avait son aventure favorite bien que d’autre préféré s’asseoir sur l’un des sièges et lire un livre ou discuter de tout et de rien comme le faisaient généralement Jane et Loïc. 

Ce jour-là, on s’était réunis un peu plus tôt que d’habitude, on se saluait et on discutait de sujets quelconques, chacun assis ou adossé à la voiture. Des sourires naissaient sur chacun de nos visages, même à celui d’Iris qui était connue pour ne pas montrer beaucoup d’émotions. Une bonne heure avait dû passer avant qu’on se lève pour aller chercher quelques collations aux magasins non loin. On n'avait pas beaucoup d’argent de poche, mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de nous acheter nos friandises préférés ou des boissons et bien sûr, on retourna dans notre havre de paix, loin du stress, des adultes ennuyeux et de tout autre émotions négatives.

Après cela, on se mit à jouer a diffèrent jeux ou activité en petit groupe composé par affinité, chaque petit groupe jouait dans leur univers, sans se soucier des autres, un petit groupe de filles assis dans la voiture se voyait dans un carrosse qu’il les menait vers leur grand château, un petit garçon se voyait fuir la police dans les rues de Paris a pleine vitesse, regardant de temps en temps par la fenêtre pour voir s’ils étaient toujours à ses trousses. Moi, je m’imaginais avec Louis qu’on était des archéologues, on fouillait tous les deux le sol à la recherche d’objet anciens ou énigmatique. 

Vers le milieu de l’après-midi, on s’était de nouveau réunis pour faire un jeu tout ensemble. On courait, parlait, riait, on observait les alentours, admirant les immeubles de Paris ou on s’allongeait et on observait le grand ciel bleu parsemé de petits nuages blanc comme neige, traversé par de grands groupes d’oiseaux.

De temps en temps, on pouvait voir des avions passer au-dessus de nous, on les regardait fasciner, les plus jeunes d’entre nous, nous demandaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux si un jour, ils pourront eux aussi voler dans ces drôles d’engins, on ne pouvait que sourire face à cette innocence et nous aussi rêver de voler.

Le soir, au coucher du soleil, on s’est regroupés en cercle et on se racontait des histoires qu’on avait entendue ou qu’on inventait, cela pouvait aller de simple histoire fantaisiste a des histoire plus horrifiques qui terrifier les plus jeunes, bien souvent quand cela arrivait, ils cachaient leurs oreilles avec leur main et fermaient les yeux. Entre deux histoires, on observait les rues, les immeubles de Paris sous les dernières lueurs du soleil qui se couchait pour laisser place à la lune. C’était à ce moment-là qu’on s’est levés et on se salua pour ensuite repartir chacun sur son chemin, attendant impatiemment la prochaine fois qu’on se retrouvera sur ce terrain vague.


End file.
